Par amour, par amitié
by Lilou0803
Summary: Après l'enlèvement de Beth, dans l'ep.13, Mick demande à Josef de le retransformer... POV des deux amis pendant cette scène.
1. Par amitié

**J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Déjà une rediffusion de Moonlight... **

**Et puis ce passage dans l'épisode 13, qui me donne à chaque fois des frissons… J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir Josef pendant cette scène.**

**Disclaimers : l'univers et les personnages de Moonlight appartiennent à Ron Koslow etTrevor Munson**

* * *

**Par amitié**

**xxx**

- Quoi ?

- Tu as raison, en tant qu'humain je ne sauverai jamais Beth, mais je le pourrais en étant vampire… Tu dois me retransformer.

- Une seconde, non, non, non, ça c'est…

- Tu dois me retransformer, et tout de suite !

- Tu es redevenu humain ! Après tout ce que tu as du endurer tu vas renoncer aussi vite ?

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, quelques minutes auparavant, être confronté à un dilemme pareil. Lorsqu'il s'était précipité chez Mick, après l'appel un peu affolé de Guillermo. Il avait juste pensé le raisonner, lui prouver qu'en tant qu'humain, il ne pourrait jamais arriver à vaincre cette bande de tarés, le convaincre de renoncer en lui démontrant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à un vampire déterminé. Mais il avait sous-estimé la profondeur des sentiments de son ami pour Beth… Et Beth avait disparu, enlevée par le pire des trafiquants de sang humain. La rareté de son groupe sanguin en faisait une victime de choix, et il n'osait imaginer ce que la jeune femme aurait à subir, afin que ce malade puisse exploiter cette source inespérée jusqu'au bout. Josef n'était pas comme Mick, mais il avait tout de même une certaine étique et de telles pratiques le dégoutaient jusqu'à la moelle, de plus, il aimait bien Beth, et si son ami n'était pas redevenu humain, il aurait tout fait pour l'aider, mais là, un vampire et un mortel seuls, ils n'avaient aucune chance face à un gang aussi bien organisé.

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Crois-moi, c'est très difficile, OK ? Je n'ai pas le choix !

Mick avait été engendré contre sa volonté, et depuis, il n'avait cessé de haïr ce qu'il était devenu, jusqu'à ce que la chance lui sourie enfin, sous les traits de celle qui lui avait pris sa vie, et qui avait sacrifié la sienne pour se racheter. Il avait réussi, il avait enfin réalisé son rêve le plus fou, il était redevenu humain, et même s'il savait que cette transformation n'était que temporaire, Josef ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux que pendant cette dernière semaine, il n'avait jamais été bien sentimental, mais sans l'approuver, il pouvait arriver à le comprendre.

- Mais enfin, ce que tu me demandes, c'est…

Ils étaient plus qu'amis, ils étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, complémentaires et tellement différents à la fois, un lien étrange les unissait, un sixième sens, une connexion profonde qui allait bien plus loin que l'amitié ordinaire. Personne et encore moins Coraline, qui les avait jadis présentés l'un à l'autre, n'aurait parié un cent sur l'improbable lien qui s'était tissé dès leur rencontre entre ces deux êtres si radicalement opposés! Et pourtant, durant les cinquante dernières années, ce sentiment n'avait fait que croitre. Ils étaient devenus plus frères que s'ils avaient été, si l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi, du même sang, unis par ce sentiment tellement rare, qui ne demande rien et est capable de tout donner, sans aucune contrepartie.

Malgré l'apparente ironie avec laquelle il avait pris la chose, Josef se réjouissait du nouveau bonheur de son ami. Et voilà que celui-ci le suppliait maintenant de le retransformer. Son regard le transperçait jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

_*aide-moi, Josef, je l'aime, pense à Sarah!*_

Il avait parfaitement décrypté le silence, mais il hésitait encore. Accepter signifiait qu'il allait devoir rompre le serment qu'il avait fait un demi-siècle auparavant devant le lit ou la jeune femme gisait, à jamais prisonnière entre deux univers, accepter signifiait qu'il allait devoir amener son meilleur, son seul véritable ami, aux portes de la mort, avant certes de le ramener à la vie, mais quelle vie ? Une vie que Mick détestait et qu'il était tellement heureux d'avoir abandonné pour un temps, une occasion qui ne se représenterait peut-être jamais plus.

Mick le saisit par le col de sa veste.

- Écoute-moi, tu veux bien ? Il a Beth… Il me l'a prise, s'il te plait… S'il te plait… Mon frère !

Sa carotide palpitait à quelques centimètres de lui, il sentit monter le vertige, la pulsion irrésistible, il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la veine tentatrice. Josef n'avait jamais eu de scrupules à se nourrir «directement à la source», il abhorrait les poches de «sang en conserves» que Guillermo procurait à Mick à la morgue, lui préférant incontestablement celui, chaud et vivant, des ravissantes jeunes femmes, toujours absolument consentantes, que son charme (et sa richesse) attiraient irrémédiablement, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, et malgré l'horrible tentation induite par la conduite de son ami, il éprouvait encore une réticence à faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

Il plongea encore une fois son regard dans les yeux de l'homme qui lui faisait face, comme pour y chercher une ultime confirmation. Ce qu'il y lu lui fit mal, si les vampires avaient pu pleurer, Josef aurait sûrement été au bord des larmes, lui qui se vantait de pouvoir garder son self-control (parler de sang froid pour un vampire aurait été de la dernière ironie) en toute circonstance.

- Mick…

Il prit son ami dans ses bras. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer un jour avoir cette boule dans la poitrine à un moment pareil ?

- Pardonne-moi! *_Pardonne-moi de t'enlever cette humanité à laquelle tu tenais tant, pardonne-moi si tu devais te retrouver comme elle, pardonne-moi la souffrance…*_

Après une dernière hésitation, il planta ses crocs dans la gorge offerte.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé et enduré au cours des derniers siècles, ce fut certainement un des moments les plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à subir depuis sa propre transformation, il percevait physiquement la souffrance insoutenable de son ami, cent fois, il eut la tentation de s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais il se força à ne pas faiblir, absorbant jusqu'à la dernière goutte le liquide vital, n'y prenant, pour la première fois, aucun plaisir, et c'est avec une infinie tendresse qu'il étendit enfin le corps désormais inerte et sans vie qu'il étreignait, sur la table. Une larme roula sur la joue de Mick au moment où son cœur cessa de battre, tandis qu'une angoisse sans nom envahissait Josef. Malgré qu'il ait généré pas mal de vampires à une époque, principalement pour combattre sa solitude, il n'avait vraiment jamais vraiment aimé l'acte d'engendrer. Il acceptait sa condition, et en tirait sans aucun scrupule tous les avantages que cela pouvait lui rapporter, mais il n'était pas un adepte de la transformation à tout va. La dernière fois… Mais il ne voulait pas penser à la dernière fois.

Une peur comme il n'en avait pas éprouvée depuis les quatre cents dernières années s'empara de lui lorsqu'il entendit s'espacer les derniers battements du cœur de son ami. L'image de Sarah s'imposa avec une telle netteté dans son esprit que son visage se superposa un instant à celui du jeune homme, il se crut l'espace de quelques secondes ramené plus de cinquante ans en arrière. Il se débarrassa de sa veste d'un geste rageur, retroussa la manche de sa chemise et enfonça ses crocs dans les veines de son propre poignet. En laissant s'écouler goutte à goutte son sang dans la bouche de l'homme à qui il venait d'ôter la vie, il se surprit à murmurer une supplique dont il ne savait si elle s'adressait à Mick, à Sarah, ou a une quelconque puissance supérieure.

- Debout, Mick, réveille-toi… _*Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie, reviens, je t'en supplie !*_

Un sentiment proche de l'affolement commençait à l'envahir, Mick ne bougeait toujours pas. Et si l'histoire se reproduisait, si… La vision de Sarah, étendue dans son lit, éternellement jeune et l'esprit perdu dans on ne sait quels limbes, revint le hanter. Et soudain le miracle se produisit, la langue de Mick goûta enfin le sang répandu sur ses lèvres, et l'instinct du prédateur se réveilla, lui faisant trouver et agripper le bras de son ami, tel un nouveau-né le sein de sa mère, pour s'abreuver avec avidité à la veine nourricière. Josef avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être douloureux, mais la douleur était presque libératrice, comparé au remords qu'il ressentait, il aurait supporté mille fois plus avec plaisir si cela avait pu lui éviter d'infliger cette épreuve à l'être à qui il tenait le plus au monde.

Pendant que leurs plaies se refermaient et que les dernières cicatrices que Mick devait à son humanité disparaissaient, son regard anxieux surveillait le réveil de la créature qu'il venait d'engendrer. Mick se releva enfin, il ouvrit des yeux aux pupilles blanchâtres, laissant échapper les dernières larmes qu'il verserait jamais, et sa bouche s'ouvrit, tous crocs sortis, sur un grondement sourd auquel fit écho celui de son géniteur.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, l'amertume se mêlait à la reconnaissance dans le regard qu'il posa sur lui. Josef était à la fois soulagé, égoïstement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son ami, et triste pour celui-ci, qui voyait son rêve s'évanouir au moment où il commençait à se réaliser.

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent un instant en silence, ils étaient désormais plus que frères, liés pour l'éternité par le sang partagé.

Il n'y avait plus un instant à perdre. À eux deux, ils avaient une chance de gagner. Si Beth était toujours vivante, ils la sortiraient de là…

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!**


	2. Par amour

**La même scène, du point de vue de Mick.**

**Disclaimers : l'univers et les personnages de Moonlight appartiennent à Ron Koslow etTrevor Munson**

* * *

**Par amour**

**xxx**

Ils avaient réussi. Beth, et très accessoirement Talbot étaient sauvés, mais à quel prix ? Oh bien sûr, l'élimination des quelques vampires assassins que les nettoyeuses allaient prendre en charge ne pèserait beaucoup pas sur sa conscience, mais le sacrifice qu'il avait exigé de son ami serait beaucoup plus lourd à expier, même s'il savait que Josef n'y ferait jamais allusion, et refuserait toute tentative de sa part pour lui en exprimer sa reconnaissance, voire tout simplement en parler.

Lorsque ce dernier s'était matérialisé chez lui, il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la raison qui avait poussé son ami à employer son pouvoir de téléportation, dont à sa connaissance il n'avait usé que deux fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, l'autre étant celle où il avait du sauver sa propre vie en échappant aux flammes, lors de l'attentat dont il avait été victime quelques semaines auparavant. Il n'avait pas mesuré à quel point ses amis se souciaient de lui, depuis qu'il était redevenu humain, il avait juste été furieux contre Guillermo de l'avoir prévenu de ce qu'il allait faire, toutes ses pensées étaient alors focalisées sur la manière dont il allait pouvoir délivrer Beth. Les armes qu'il possédait étaient puissantes certes, mais il avait occulté le principal, la chose que Josef venait de se charger de lui rappeler à l'instant sans ménagement : il n'était plus qu'un humain, blessé et affaibli, seul contre un gang de vampires criminels, bien organisés et sans aucune pitié.

Lorsque Josef avait tenté de le raisonner, il n'avait rien voulu entendre, seule comptait sa détermination à secourir la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il se reprochait de n'avoir pas su protéger un peu plus tôt. Il était resté inconscient trop longtemps après avoir été blessé, et avait mis encore plus de temps à rejoindre l'hôpital où Guillermo avait recousu la plaie béante de sa cuisse, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son état de faiblesse avait incité ce dernier à alerter le seul être encore capable de faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette l'erreur irréparable de se lancer seul dans cette folie. Il commençait à se rendre compte que dans des situations comme celle-ci, ses dons de vampire lui faisaient cruellement défaut, et il s'en voulait aussi de penser cela après avoir si violemment souhaité redevenir humain. Un pieu dans chaque main, il avait violemment coupé la parole à son ami.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi tout seul !

Il n'était pas certain que même s'il avait encore été un vampire il aurait pu résister à l'ouragan qui s'était alors soudain abattu sur lui. Josef ne faisait étalage de ses immenses pouvoirs qu'avec une extrême parcimonie, il avait l'habitude d'énoncer en souriant « Je suis un romantique, pas un guerrier ». La fréquentation de cet hédoniste, éternel amoureux des plus belles choses et des plaisirs de la vie, toujours si courtois et maître de lui, avait tendance à vous faire oublier qu'à plus de quatre cent ans, malgré son apparence juvénile, il était l'un des plus anciens et des plus puissants vampires du nouveau monde. Mick l'avait déjà vu faire plier les plus durs de ses concurrents en affaires juste en employant un certain ton, qui les dissuadait, en dépit de son extrême courtoisie, de douter un seul instant que les menaces qu'il proférait n'étaient pas que des images, et il savait que certains de ses ennemis avaient soudain aussi discrètement que mystérieusement disparu de la circulation sans laisser aucune trace, mais jamais encore, il n'avait été le témoin de la véritable étendue de la puissance physique de son ami.

En une fraction de seconde, sans même avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il s'était retrouvé face à une véritable machine à tuer, d'une implacable précision et d'une incroyable rapidité, projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce, où son dos et son fragile crâne d'humain avaient violemment percuté le mur, pendant que dans le même instant, lui avait-il semblé, une poigne de fer le soulevait par le devant de son T-Shirt.

- C'est comme ça que tu comptes te battre ? C'est comme ça que tu veux que ça finisse ?

Les yeux injectés de sang, tous crocs sortis, Josef le maintenait plaqué contre la cloison. Au travers de son étourdissement, Mick se rendit compte que son ami fixait en frémissant les veines de son cou, accomplissant manifestement un effort considérable pour résister à la tentation d'y planter les dents. Josef avait libéré le prédateur qui était en lui, et il savait par expérience que dans l'état où il se trouvait, les odeurs conjuguées de sa peur et de son sang constituaient un mélange quasi irrésistible, et que la pulsion était très difficilement contrôlable. Il n'essaya même pas de se dégager, il comprenait que la moindre résistance pourrait faire basculer les choses du mauvais côté. Il essaya de juguler sa crainte et d'affermir sa voix.

- Lâche-moi ! Je te dis de me lâcher !

Il savait que dans son état normal, son ami ne lui aurait jamais fait le moindre mal, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu déchaîné à ce point. Après quelques secondes d'éternité, Josef reprit le contrôle et le libéra. Mick fit quelques pas en se massant la nuque, une idée commençait à germer en lui, une idée déplaisante, mais c'était la seule solution. La voix du vampire s'éleva derrière lui, encore un peu assourdie par la métamorphose.

- J'espère que j'ai été clair !

- Oui, très clair…

Il se retourna brusquement, et quelque chose dans son regard alerta Josef.

- Quoi ?

Il hésita une seconde. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir le droit de demander un tel sacrifice à son ami, mais la pensée de ce que ses ravisseurs pourraient faire subir à Beth lui donna le courage de prononcer les mots fatidiques.

- Tu as raison, je ne pourrai pas sauver Beth en tant qu'humain, mais je le pourrais en tant que vampire… Tu dois me retransformer !

Il put voir la stupéfaction s'inscrire dans le regard de Josef.

- Une seconde, non, non, non, ça c'est…

Une stupéfaction mêlée d'angoisse.

- Tu dois me retransformer, et tout de suite !

- Mick, tu es redevenu humain ! Après tout ce que tu as du endurer, tu vas renoncer aussi facilement ?

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Ca… ça n'a rien de facile, crois-moi ! Je n'ai pas le choix !

- Mais enfin, ce que tu me demandes, c'est…

La colère prit le dessus, mais ce que Josef ne saurait jamais, c'est que la majeure partie de cette colère était dirigée contre lui-même. Bien sur, qu'il savait ce qu'il lui demandait ! Il n'y avait que quelques semaines qu'il connaissait le secret que son ami avait si bien caché depuis plus d'un demi siècle, qu'il connaissait sa souffrance secrète, et le serment qu'il avait fait devant le lit ou Sarah gisait, à jamais perdue entre deux mondes. Il connaissait son sens de l'honneur. Jamais, s'il ne s'était pas agi de Beth, il ne lui aurait demandé de commettre un tel parjure. Il le saisit par le col de sa veste, Josef se laissait faire, l'air soudainement égaré.

- Ecoute-moi, tu veux bien ? il a Beth, il a ma Beth… S'il te plait, s'il te plait…

Le ton menaçant s'était transformé en humble supplique, ses yeux, rivés dans ceux de son ami exprimaient tout ce qu'il ne disait pas, la honte et le remords mais aussi une détermination sans faille, il vit que Josef avait bien déchiffré le non-dit, et perçut son déchirement. Mick comprenait son hésitation, non seulement il allait devoir briser son serment, mais il allait aussi devoir affronter l'angoisse que ce qui était arrivé à Sarah puisse se reproduire, il mit dans son regard la confiance inconditionnelle qu'il avait en lui.

- … Mon frère !

- Mick…

L'émotion qu'il lut dans les yeux de Josef remplit les siens de larmes.

- … Pardonne-moi !

Après un hochement de tête, il tendit son cou au vampire. Il n'avait presque aucun souvenir de sa première transformation, Coraline l'avait pris par surprise, dans son sommeil, et tout ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil, le lendemain matin, était resté dans le flou, comme un cauchemar. Il fut surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque et la fulgurance de la douleur, avant de réaliser, en sombrant dans une semi-inconscience, que Josef devait essayer de le faire souffrir le moins possible. Il eut encore vaguement conscience de la faiblesse et du froid qui l'envahissaient, puis d'être doucement allongé sur quelque chose de dur. Un moment plus tard, une goutte de liquide chaud vint s'écraser sur ses lèvres, et il entendit une voix anxieuse, qui lui semblait venir de très loin, mêlée à ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé.

- Debout, Mick, réveille-toi !

Au bout d'un long moment, le prédateur commença à se ranimer, l'odeur du sang vint frapper ses narines, et sa langue en goûta la saveur sur ses lèvres. Il trouva instinctivement le bras d'où s'écoulait le liquide vital et l'agrippa fermement avant de le porter à sa bouche pour s'y abreuver longuement, goulûment. Il ne vit pas la douleur sur le visage de Josef, ni son regard passer de l'inquiétude au soulagement, il ne le vit pas non plus contempler la morsure encore sanguinolente son avant-bras, déjà en train de se refermer, d'un air à la fois presque incrédule et infiniment triste.  
Lorsqu'il se redressa et ouvrit enfin des yeux devenus blanchâtres, ses plaies étaient déjà cicatrisées, sa bouche s'ouvrit sur ses crocs, et un grondement qui n'avait rien d'humain sortit de sa gorge. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas besoin d'apprentissage, il se retourna vers celui qui venait de devenir son second géniteur, et les deux vampires s'étreignirent. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne reparleraient jamais de ce moment. Mick savait que son ami pensait à celle qui ne s'était jamais réveillée, à sa promesse trahie, il resserra son étreinte, aujourd'hui, grâce au sang de Josef, une autre jeune fille allait pouvoir être sauvée, il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, ce combat, il le gagnerait, pour Beth, mais aussi pour Josef et pour Sarah.

- Allons-y !

* * *

**Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!**


End file.
